My Little Succubus
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Tasha is cheating on Dimitri. One day a beautiful woman shows him the light at the end of the tunnel. Together they must prove Tasha's infidelity, while facing attacks from a force nobody suspected. A love story with a twist. Almost all Human. AU
1. The pretty girl in the bar

_**Hey guys. This is the first chapter of a new story that was trapped in my mind. I like this story but if you dont like it please tell me in the comments. I do have another idea in my head and Ramble On is not finished. Maby just delyed for a while. Shout out to the ususal suspects!**_

_**Little-Miss-Muisc95**_

_**My Little Succubus**_

"Look man she isnt cheating on you, She's probably working or with her friends. Just calm down B."

"How can I calm down? I heard another guys voice when I called her earlier. I trust Tasha but I just... Shes been distant latley." I sighed. I had been dating Tasha for 3 years and for the past 6 months she hasnt been the same woman I fell in love with. Mama has been calling me crazy but Vika thinks that there is something there. Mikhail had been my best friend since I was 2 when his mother accidentaly took me home from the park instead. Mama was understanding and so was his mum, we just hit it off instantly. We looked out for each other, made sure we were safe at all times. We didnt live in a nice area, but once you came here you never left. In a job interview they always asked where you were born and the second the word Baia leaves your lips your file is shut and your declined. I was a builder here and Mikhail was the schools P.E teacher. We were in the only bar in town, the Grey Goose. Its a very unoriginal name but it was the best we had.

"Mik, its nor fair. I love her. She doesnt have a job so im supporting her, shes not aloud to cheat on me Mik."

"I know B. I'm gonna go home. I need sleep before school tomorrow. I will see you later." I nodded. He always left early on a weekday. I had no work at the moment so I could take as long as I wanted. The waitress was a friend of mine from school, she also knew Tasha but wasnt as friendly as she was with me.

"Hey Galina, hows it?"

"Its alright. I overheard your conversation with Mik. Do you really think she is cheating on you?"

"Yea I do, I dont want to think it though. I dont even know who with. Galina, can you bring me something very very strong. I dont wanna go home to our empty place again."

"Sure thing dollface." She came back with a Zombie. Hopefully it would turn me into that.

"Thanks Galina." She nodded and left me to my drinking.

LATER

I was still sitting here, wollowing in self pity.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I looked up at the beautiful woman standing infrount of me

**Here comes, comes the weekend****  
****Hear it calling like a siren oh oh****  
****We don't want no problems****  
****We don't like them, keep it moving****  
****Here comes The weekend****  
****Set off your sirens oh oh****  
****Here comes The weekend****  
****Set off your sirens oh oh**

Wow she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, curves in all the right places, her skin was the colour of inside an almond.

"Uhh yea sure, I was just about to leave anyway."

"NO! Stay! I wanted to talk to you." She what?

"Tell Tasha I'm not cheating on her." I stood up and heard her giggle.

"Whose Tasha?"

"She's the girl who probably asked someone as hot as you to come and talk to me." She giggled, god damned giggled. Im sitting here having a crisis and shes giggling a me.

"Your silly, my name is Rose. I wasnt paid to talk to you, I want to talk to you. Do you really think I'm hot?" She blushed at this statement, I finally took a good look at her. Her eyes were brown, her face held no imperfections, her hair was so dark it was almost black, the dress she wore was a deep red with a sweetheart neckline. It was strappless and clung to her body like a second skin. She must be out with her friends, I looked around for anyone else, but it was just Rose, Galina, and myself.

"So whose Tasha?" Her voice dragged me out of my search.

"My Girlfriend, but I think she is cheating on me."

"How long have you two been together?"

"3 months." She sighed.

"Some girls just dont know what they have untill its gone. Are you gonna leave her?" This time I sighed. I still had to answer that question myself.

"Probably, I thought I loved her but now I'm second guessing it." Why was I telling her all this? It had to be the alcohol. I looked at the table and saw three glasses, empty.

**I just wanna play, big city, holiday**

**So get out of my way**

**If you know what's better for you**

**I'm tearing up the night**

**Lipstick and leather tight**

**Not looking for a fight no oh oh**

**High heels and cherry wine**

**Not wasting any time**

**We're ticking like a bomb**

**About to blow oh oh**

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up in my bed, hungover. My head was throbbing and the sun hurt my eyes. I felt my arm around someones waist. I could feel electricty go through the touch and I instantly knew she wasnt Tasha. Her curves were to well defined and her hair wasnt as dark as Tasha's**. **She started stirring and rolled over.

"Good morning Comrade, did you have a good sleep?" What was she doing here? How much did I have to drink?

"I...I guess so..." She sighed.

"Was I not good enough for you?" Her hair was a mess, as if she had been rolling around all night. I reached up and touched my own hair. It was just as bad. Oh shit I'm just as bad as Tasha. Fuck!

"Its not that Rose, It's the fat that I'm still dating Tasha. I can break up with her untill I know if she really is cheating on me." She looked upset.

"You know she is though!" She pulled the sheet off her body, revealing her nude body. I couldnt stop staring at her

"I need more information. Rose, please dont be angry." She sighed and sat next to me.

"I thought you would be different from all the others. They always say they want to be with me untill there girlfriends show up and I'm left alone and upset. You wouldnt do that to me, would you Dimitri?"

"Not at all." I pulled her into a hug and felt the electricity again. She gasped. I pulled her into a long kiss.

**Screw fear, it's contagious**

**Infecting everything**

**It makes me do such stupid, stupid stuff**

**I say things I never mean**

**What exactly do I think?**

**Who am I protecting?**

**If I fall it'll blow up in my face**

**That's just crazy**

Her phone was ringing. I knew the song, it was Timebomb by P!nk. Last night it was Here Comes The Weekend. Which is very apporpiate as it was friday. She pulled away from the kiss and looked paniced. She grabbed her phone from the floor and answered it.

"Hey mama" She was on the phone with her mother after spending the night in the bed of a man in a relationship.

"No I'm on my way home now." She waited for an answer. I could faintly hear the other voice. It sounded as if she asked about bacon.

"Ok mama, I love you too." She ended the call and started getting dressed.

"I am so sorry Comrade, but I have to go. Call me when you decied who you want in your life. Me or the woman who is cheating on you." With those last words she left the apartment. How did my life turn into utter shit in under the corse of 24 hours.

RPOV

"Where have you been Rose?"

"Mama, I was working. Hes being cheated on and Camile tried before and he shut her down, I decided to give it a try." She nodded. My mother had long auburn hair. When I say mother, she is more like the den mother. I live with my 'sisters': Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Mia, and Camilie.

"MAMA! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PHONE?" I rolled my eyes. Camilie was the drama queen of the den. She waltzed down the stairs and staired at me.

"Where have you been Rosie? Another one night stand?"

"Nope, just opening another mans eyes to his cheating significant other. You know that tall man whos being cheated on by Natasha?" Her eyes widened. She always looked for ways to oneup me but this time I got her.

"Well, lets hope this one see's the light."


	2. A new Dawn

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I havent been inspired lately and I had a lot of free time today so I sat myself down and told myself to write. This is a bt more graphic than anything I have written before, I was feeling gory today :D Anyway, to those reading Gimme Shelter, it is delayed for a little untill we are all sorted for school and stuff. I wanna recommend a story called The Devil Takes Care Of His Own by Vespa-15 on FictionPress! Its amazing. Shout out to the usual suspects! Love you all, enjoy**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

"We have to strike soon. It's important that they have no idea whats happening. The Succubi will not know what hit them. They will pay for changing us into this." I stood in front of my army. The ones who still believed we were wronged.

"But you were created, not turned. Why do you have such a strong hatred towards them?" I rolled my eyes, and walked towards the one who spoke. He had short brown hair. It had blonde highlights in it. He had brown eyes, but they were changing. He was a newbie.

"Whats your name?" He gulped, he looked nervous.

"Brady... sir" He was scared.

"Well Brady, my problem with them is the fact they refuse to acknowledge us. You are correct I was created, but that doesn't mean I don't hate them, I despise I also have a problem with people who refuse to treat me how everyone else does, with respect." He looks like he is going to piss himself. Poor bastard.

"Does anyone know what I do to those who disrespect me?" I heard silence. They knew not to say anything. Brady had been silent this entire time. Not a noise from him. I looked at the pathetic excuse for a man in front of me. He must have thought himself as a player in a past life, he looked as if he tried hard to ge women into bed. He might have broken a girls heart once, that would make it easier.

"The people who disrespect me Brady, end up dead." He visually gulped. The chicken was scared.

"Please, sir! I will do anything! Please don't kill me!" I grabbed his hand and saw his past. Everyone who knew what I was capable knew what I could do. I could see a persons entire life, even the parts they haven't lived yet, or I could read their mind, or I could control them. I could do anything as long as it used the mind. Kind of like psychology in a way. I smirked. I had never thought of it like that. I went through his past in record speed. My next line needed it.

"Isn't that what Alana asked of you? She begged you not to kill her. But you slept that night like a baby after she was all cut up under your house, or should I say your Mums house. The only reason it never ate you up inside was because you convinced yourself you were too drunk to know what you were doing. But remember Brady, you only had coke that night. It was all you drunk. Coke. Funny isn't it. You went back the next day to see if it was a dream. You looked under the house and saw her shoes. Then her arm. Then a leg. She was so cut up you couldn't recognize her. Some of the cuts joined others. It was like...art on her body. She was finally what you wanted her to be. Quiet." He looked terrified. How could I know all this? He had no idea who he was messing with. I went back into his mind.

"Oh that's interesting. You were blessed with Mia. Oh pretty pretty Mia. She was the one who turned you into what you are today. She walked to you with her smile and short skirt. You thought she looked like a doll. All nice and pretty just for you. She looked a lot like Alana, blonde hair, big eyes. You thought after Alana the 'beast' had died, but he hadn't. He came back for Mia. You went after her and she shut you down. Over powered you. She tried to control you, so that another man you don't know would notice her. You weren't having any of that. You wanted her all for your self. Yet you did what she wanted anyway. You felt the pain rushing through your body, it was excruciating. Passing out from the pain was the best thing that happened to wake up in your bed, alone. That's when we came for you. We picked you up and took you here so you would be a better person. A better Strigoi, but yet again you disappoint. Just like you did to Kara. She truly loved you and you disappointed her." He looked like he was going to cry. He stood up and I pulled out my knife. I thrust it into his stomach. It didn't matter where the blade entered his stomach, the second his blood touched it he would be in pain. He dropped to his knees.

"You can't kill me, I'm Strigoi." I laughed.

"This is a demon blade, created by Lucifer himself to kill the unwanted. He gave me this knife so I could lead the Strigoi into better things. You are not part of that plan. Can you feel the pain. It's worse than when you changed isn't it, the fire is taking over you now. You are dying my boy. Accept it." He covered his stomach, where the blade had left his stomach. The bastard could finally pay for what he did to all the girls in his past. I turned around as my two henchmen came and took away his body. I walked back to the front of the room and began to speak to my followers.

"Learn from this mans mistakes. He wanted power, if you work hard enough you will gain it. Now we will attack the small town of Baia in two weeks. I will prepare all of you, train you to the point where you will all wish for death. It will all be worth it. The Succubi scum will pay for all they have done. We have found their base camp in the town. This will draw them out. The screams of the children will force them to leave the building and they will be vulnerable to our attacks. Once they are out our informant will hide us in the building. It's big enough for us to stay hidden until we need to attack finally. Some of you will not make it, but you will die fighting the ones who refuse to acknowledge us. It will all be worth it." I finished my speech. I received a standing ovation. I deserved it. They all feared me, yet the all respected me. I loved the power, but I'm not an idiot. I know some will disagree with my methods of controlling the masses, but what is a few complaints. They were all dealt with swiftly. I was a fair leader. I gave them all a choice, but once the choice was made to follow me into battle, you were stuck there. No escaping. It was the end. I left the room, feeling suffocated my the cheering. Everyone in that room knew I was in charge and agreed with my argument. I went to my room, room is an understatement. After those bitches killed my parents I took over as leader. I was given a two-floor room. It was essentially a house on top of the hotel we owned. It was sold to the public as a retreat for the rich and famous, little did they know it was full of the half dead. Our souls are taken when we change, but I was different. My parents were both Strigoi when I was conceived. I am the pure one. The only one who was never human. It's amazing how many of my kind forget the purity of myself. Yet I was born soulless. Its sad, yet I don't feel the sadness, only anger. It pushes me towards my goal of eliminating the Succubi race. I walk into the living room and see three Strigoi women sitting on my couch. The were beautiful. One had short red hair. She was tall, thin, the perfect specimen. The other two black hair. Twins. Identical. Such fun. Hey, just because I'm soulless doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself. I sat between them, one passed me a beer, another passed me her number. She giggled and I told them to follow me. They knew what I wanted, and they wouldn't dare deny me. I was in heaven.

_**A/N So can anyone guess who this one is about? :3**_


	3. Truth through lies

_**Hey guys! I had some time to write so I wrote all of this last night :3 Quick question, are you guys enjoying this stroy? Please review guys, it inspires me and I will do shout outss to all my reviews starting now actually. So I wanna say thank you to the lovely bboop12, .Reader, and to my guest reviewer peggy! Love all of you guys :3**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

* * *

RPOV  
"So Comrade, where do we start?" I was sitting in the same bar we first met looking over aspects of Tasha's life.  
"She's at work now, I could call her and see if I can hear that voice again." I nodded. I had to pretend that I wanted to be here, not that Janine was forcing me to do this work. I actually liked this guy. He seemed nice compared to most other men I had met. I hated lying to him like this, contrary to popular belief, not all of us are nasty. Camille is the only one of us I have ever met who I couldn't stand. She was self obsessed and took pleasure in stringing men along. Our goal on this planet is not to see men suffer, but to show them that the women they trust are not completely honest with them. unfortunately, not all men are given this kindness. Janine was given the names of all the important men in the world who need helping. It's some kind of demon list. I hate to admit the truth, but facts are facts. It's exactly what we are.  
"Call her, I promise to be quiet." He smirked at me. I felt really bad about doing this. It was going to hurt him, but he was an important male figure in history. This man didn't realize that him finding out his girlfriend is cheating on him will be essential to the development of the human race. He put his cell phone on the table and just stared at it. He was fixated on that phone, as if it held the answers to the universe. I knew that he wouldn't find out today. There had to be more to this mans story. He was interesting. He was a builder here, in fact he built most of the new houses here and fixed all the others. I stared at him, studying the handsome figure in front of me. He was still staring at the damn phone. I grabbed his hand and his head shot up to look at me.  
"It's going to be ok Dimitri. No matter what happens it will be for the best. We both know this is true." He looked shocked.  
"How can a woman as beautiful as you be so smart?"  
"It has something to do with the universe." He laughed, genuine laughter. It was nice to hear. After that first night we had only ever seen each other here. Nothing else happened. He claimed it was because he wanted things to be finished with Tasha first, but I had the suspicion it was because he believed very heavily in Karma and just how bitchy it could be.  
"I guess I have to man up and make this call." I nodded. His happy demeanor from before was now gone. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. He looked sad, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to find out the truth.

DPOV

I picked up the phone. I didn't want to find out the truth. You know what they say, 'Ignorance is bliss'. Why cant I live in bliss? I realized how bad that sounded. If I lived in so-called bliss the thought of her cheating would have eaten me up from the inside out. I would have destroyed my life. I have chosen to see the woman across from me as a godsend. She is helping me through this.  
"Hey Dimka, How are you?" Her tone was accusing, what she meant to say is why are you calling me?  
"I'm good Tasha, I wanted to talk to you. I feel like we haven't talked in a long time." She sighed. I could hear a voice in the distance, It was faint but defiantly male. I recognized it, but I couldn't put a name to it.  
"Who was that?"  
"What?" She sounded panicked.  
"I heard a voice, just before. Who was it."  
"There is nobody here Dimka, It's just me." I could hear the voice again. It said something along the lines of, 'So I'm a nobody now am I?'. I smirked.  
"I heard it again Tasha! Who is with you! Are you cheating on me?!" I was pissed now.  
"No I'm not. I'm not cheating on you baby. I am all alone. Nobody else is here."  
"Whatever Tasha. I cant do this right now." I hung up the phone and looked at Rose, my Roza. I really liked this girl. She gave me a look of pity.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that Roza. It's not fair on you." She smiled at me, I love that smile. It was amazing. Her brown eyes sparkled every time she did.  
"It's ok Comrade. I want to be here for you through all the madness." I sighed. I knew I had to confront Tasha without Rose. I stood up and pulled her into a bear hug. She melted into it and I knew she didn't want to go.  
"I need to see if its true Roza. I just need to know." She nodded. I turned around and walked out the door to Tasha's office building. I took the elevator and waited while it took me to the top floor. She worked in one of the two hotels. One was for the rich and famous who wanted a retreat. Nobody ever saw anyone we recognized from movie or music, but all the women looked like models and the men where all built like houses. The other took in real people who wanted to visit family here or just holiday. Tasha was the manager and was given a room with its own office, where she did all her own work. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. I could hear her moving around, muttering words to another person.  
"Just a second."  
"Tasha, its me. We need to talk." I could hear a loud 'Shit' from behind the door. I wasnt going to wait any longer for her to open the door for me. I let myself in and saw her standing wrapped in a sheet.  
"I knew it! Who is he!" She stared at me, obviously shocked.  
"I don't know what you are talking about Dimka. Now let me change and we can go get a coffee?" She glanced a look at her wardrobe. I knew it. I walked over to her wardrobe and pulled it open. I saw a man standing there.  
"Umm Hi Dimitri." I turned to look at Tasha.  
"How could you? With him? Really Tasha?! Why?"  
"It's not what it looks like Dimitri, really it isn't." The man in the wardrobe was trying to explain his actions. I don't care, I really don't anymore. I'm over it. I turned away and walked out the door. I slammed it behind me. I went to the elevator and I could hear her yelling after me.  
"Dimka please listen to me. I never ment for it to happen! It was a mistake!"  
"Sure it was Tasha. We all make mistake's, but a mistake isnt cheating on the man you have been with for three YEARS!" I heard the elevator door open and I went in.  
"I want all my stuff back when your dressed. I hope you realize that by doing that you have ruined two relationships. Ours and the friendship I had with the man in your wardrobe. Bye Natasha." As the elevator doors closed, I felt the tears threaten to break passed. I knew where I had to go. I started walking and I found my way to Mama's house. I needed my mum at this point. I just found out that Mikhail had slept with my girlfriend. Who can I trust now?


End file.
